Some embodiments described herein relate generally to computer networks and, more particularly, managing network resources and provisioning of network devices.
Some known networking systems include a centralized control plane that can manage resources connected to the networking system. The resources are added when additional capacity in the networking system is desired or may be required. As a result, the centralized control plane can become extremely large and unmanageable as the number of resources connected to the networking system increases.
Other known networking systems include a distributed control plane. Such known distributed control planes can be implemented at various nodes within the networking system. Such known distributed control planes, however, are not dynamically configured. As such, some nodes within the networking system can be largely under-utilized while other nodes within the networking system can be over-utilized. Furthermore, processing demands on some nodes can exceed capacity while on others it can be well below capacity. Accordingly, such networking systems do not operate as efficiently as desired.